Only Hope
by PsychoNumber1
Summary: Yuno and Yuki's lives if Deus didn't exist
1. Only Hope

_Hi~ So I'm new here and here's my first fan fic. I hope you like it! If you do or you don't please tell me so I know. Thank you! ^_^ _

"Yuki!" I called, my pink hair bouncing as I run towards him. Yuki was the boy who's always at his phone, he doesn't really talk much and that caught my attention. "Umm. Hi?" He looked at me, his blue eyes slightly covered with his dark hair. I giggled, he doesn't even know my name. "Hi, Yuki. I'm Yuno. You left this at the cafeteria" I handed him his science book with both of my hands. "Oh thanks, Yuno" He took the book and walked away. He didn't look at me when he said thanks.. I sighed and reached for my phone, starting to write a note.

Today I talked to Yuki. I gave his book back and he said thanks but he didn't look at me.

I tucked my phone back in my pocket and skipped my way home. "Mama? Papa? I'm home." I put my shoes aside and ran to my room. I have lots of homework to do. Just as I toss my bag on my desk, the door opened..it's her. "Ma.." "Yuno! What are you doing here in your room and not helping me in the kitchen!?" "I-I'm sorry.. I just have a lot of school works to fin-" her hand whipped right at my cheek. I fell on my knees and started to weep. Why me.. "Enough excuses! Ah perhaps my daughter would like to spend a day in her cage again?" I shook my head, my hand at my stinging cheek. I don't want to be in that place anymore. I don't want to.. "No. Mama..please" I pleaded but she didn't listen. She pulled my hair and pushed me inside the cage. I covered my face and sobbed. I don't deserve this.. "It's for your own good, honey" She said as she locked the cage and walked back at the kitchen. She's been locking me inside this piece of hell since I was a child and my father couldn't do anything about it. They think I'm bad..but I'm good. I swear I'm good. Yuki is the only person who makes me happy. He doesn't know much about me but he will. I will marry Yuki and I'll be happy. I wiped my tears and lean my back against the bars. I folded my legs and held it tight as I stare at nothing with him in my mind.. Amano Yukiteru.


	2. Will he?

_So whatcha think so far!? Please let me know! Thank you~ ^o^_

"Yuno, wake up." A sad voice told me. I knew who it was. I rubbed my eyes and looked at her. She's sad again. "Mama?" "Your dad didn't come home. Your breakfast is at the table but take a shower first. Hurry, you might get late for school." She said as she unlocks the cage. I crawled out of the tiny thing but my eyes were fixed at my mother. "Mama.." I sat in front of her. Papa was always busy at work. This makes mama frustrated. "I'm sorry if I'm a bad mother, Yuno." She cried and hugged me. She always say that she's sorry..always. I hugged her back. I do love her..I know, I do. "I understand, Mama." She pulled away and wiped her tears. "Go get ready for school now. I don't want you to be late" She forced a smile and walked in back in their room. I sighed and head to the shower, wishing Papa spends more time with us. I removed my clothes and turned the shower on, feeling the hot water running against my skin. Yuki won't like me if I'm not clean. I washed my hair and my body and rinsed, wrapping a towel around my body. I brushed my teeth and put on my clothes. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. Pink hair, pink eyes.. Yuki will surely love me. I grabbed the sandwich on the table and walked to school as I bite at the sandwich.

I stared at a busy Yuki as our teacher discussed. Why is he always at his phone? The bell rings. Finally. My classmates started to leave the classroom for our lunch break. "Gasai Yuno?" I blinked and looked at our teacher. "Yes?" "I want you to help Amano Yukiteru on his Math project. It seems like he's been failing." I grinned and nodded. This is great. We're going to spend time together! "Yes, teacher. I will." He pointed a finger at me, looking rather worried.. "Only help him in school. You have strict curfew hours. I wouldn't like it if your mother complains to me of giving you extra work." I maintained my smile even though I was disappointed. I wanted to spend a lot of time with Yuki. "Okay." He gave me a slight smile before leaving. I looked at Yuki's seat.. he isn't there. He's probably in the cafeteria. I picked my math book and ran to the cafeteria, accidentally hitting someone arm. I slowed down and turned back at the girl with brown hair. "I'm sorry!" "No. It's okay." She smiled at me and continued on her way. I haven't seen her before. I shrugged and went in the cafeteria, finding Yuki sitting at the table alone, his eyes fixed at his phone. I quickly sat down opposite to him. "Yuki!" I greeted him with my brightest smile. "Oh H-hi, Yuno" He looked at me smiling but I can see his confusion. "Teacher said I should help you with our Math project. You were having a bit of trouble, he said." He typed at his phone again before putting it down to drink his juice. "No, I don't think I need help but thanks." I was disappointed. He doesn't want to spend time with me? Maybe he's just playing hard to get.. I pressed my lips together and stood up. "Okay. Let me know if you need help!" I smiled at him and walked away. He will soon need my help.


End file.
